Dark and Colorful
by brittthomp
Summary: lolu is a bright, happy, over emotional 23 year old who lives in new york trying to make it in the fashion world. while her mother emma frost has dark past secrets that she kept from her all her life. will she ever find them out? will she be able to except them? and find out how the x men play in this story and i suck at summaries so just read and find out what happens.
1. Chapter 1

Story name: Dark and colorful.

Name: Lo Lu Daisy (Likes to call herself Lolu and her mother gave her own last name instead of taking her's or her father's last name)

Hair: Dark brown with some blond.

Age: 23. She stopped aging at 23 years old.

height: 5 foot 4 inches

eye color: in human form they are sometimes green or blue or both and in Dino form she has gold eyes

Clothes: Bright colors. If wears dark plain color she puts a bright neon colors Jackets.

Personality: Happy, short-tempered, emotional.

Job: assistant to a fashion designer and trying to make her way to the top of the fashion world.

Power: Can turn herself into any type of dinosaur and prehistoric animals. Never misses her target and sometimes has Dino instincts.

Mother: Emma Frost.

Father: unknown. (You will find out later.)

Siblings: she has a brother that is adopted and his name is Donate Smith

* * *

Hi my name is Lo Lu Daisy. I like being called Lolu though. Yes I am a mutant. I am 23 years old. I got a job as an assistant to a fashion designer. I got up after drinking a cup of coffee and went to the bathroom sink. I grabbed my favorite toothbrush and brushed my teeth till they were shining. Then I walked over to my closet. I found a pair of jeans and a neon green shirt that had flowers on it. I love bright colors. I put my clothes on then went to the mirror and put on some makeup: eye-shadow, eyeliner, lip gloss, and some blush. Then I brushed throw my long brown with a light blonde streaks hair. I went to work so I could start my day.

As soon as I got to work, I said hi to couple of my co workers and headed to meet Erica Flower in her studio, which she is the fashion designer I work for her. As soon as I got in the studio Erica said," Hi lo the first thing I need you to do for me today is go to the store-room and get me some fabrics now!" She said in a rush. Man she is always in a rush.

"Okay Miss Flower, any particular fabric you want?" I asked my boss.

"Just get me fabric now! What I need is posted in the store-room." She said in a harsh voice.

"I'll get it right away Miss Flower." I said and headed to the store-room.

When I got to the storage room I walked over to the bulletin board and found a list of the fabric that she wanted. I grabbed all the fabric and put it into my arms. I walk quickly back to the office.

"Here are the fabrics you wanted." I said to Miss flower.

"Thank you Lo just give them to Trina." she said from her desk while she was working on the designs for this year new work fashion week.

I gave Trina the fabrics and I went over to Miss Flower desk and asked,"Is there anything else you need?"

"No Lo not now just go to your desk and look through the designs on your desk and tell me which one should we use in the fashion show and pick one and get to work on it now because we need to have most of this done by Friday so we can have the next week to prepare for the fashion show.

"Yes Miss Flower." I said. Sheesh I sound so much like a voice recording for a restaurant's drive through or something I can't wait to be a real fashion designer because being an assistant sucks.

For the next 7 hours I worked on my outfit for the fashion show. The one I picked to do is working out so much better than the one Trina decided to do. I'm so glad it is actually working out.

For some reason I think Miss Flower likes her better than me because she always tells me what to put on the outfit and lets Trina put whatever she wants on that outfit. Sometimes I think I should have just became a singer or took that job offer for that other fashion designer.

After I got done making part of the outfit, I left work and headed to the car. I unlocked it than sit down in the seat and headed home.

As soon as I got to the front door, I quickly unlocked it and shut it behind me.

I took off my shoes and left them by the door and walk into my living room.

"Hey Sis." said Donate

I jumped and scream when I heard him and said," What in the hell? Donate?! What are you doing here and how did you get in?"

"Chill Lolu I just came to see my little sister and I know where you hide your spare key." said Donate

"ATrina could so..." I said and turned into a Dromaeosaurus raptor and roared at him and turned back to normal.

"Okay sorry Lo about coming in here and can I ask a question?"

"It is fine next time give me a heads up okay and what's your question." I said.

"What kind of freaky dino was that?" Donate asked.

"First of all it's not a freaky dino and its name is Dromaeosaurs it is a type of raptor..."

"Dino geek alert just get to the point." Donate said.

"Fine it is a type of raptor that's eats meat and is small and live in north america 75 million years ago and it has feathers." I told my annoying brother.

"Oh now I get it, now was that so hard?"

"Sometimes you're an idiot."

"I am not."

"Are too and don't make me eat you again."

"Am not and you got to catch me first." Donate said and ran upstairs.

I turned into that same raptor as before and chased him upstairs but fell back down the stairs.

Then I tried to climb the stairs but never really can climb the stairs as a dino.

"Aw what the the matter little dino can't climb stairs aw poor dino." Donate said and laughed.

I turned back to normal and then picked up something hard and threw it and it hit him very hard in the back of the head.

"Ow! Lo that hurt and how did you throw that thing all the way up here and still managed to hit me in the back of the head?"

"You're forgetting my other power I never miss my target remember?" I said then laughed a bit.

"That's totally not fair that you have powers and I don't."

"Stop acting like a whiny brat about it sheesh you're 25 start acting like it and not some 6-year-old kid."I said.

"Well at least I'm not a deranged ancient dino."

"That's it I'm calling mom about this." I said

"Aw now who is acting like a kid now?"

"Shut up Donate and grrr I got her voicemail again." I said frustrated.

"Remember mom doesn't answer her phone when she is on a trip."

"I know that ya whiny little brat." I said.

"I know you don't mean that."

"Fine you're right I don't but I still love my big brother who still acts like an idiot."I said

"Aw I love my little dino sis too."

"Thanks Donate and I just had a kinda bad day at work." I said as I sat down on the couch in the living room.

"I can tell. So what did Miss Flower do today to make you not in a great mood?" Donate asked and came down stairs and sat on the chair next to the couch.

"Well when I was designing one of her outfits I had to do for her since we are swamped with work for the fashion show. She always had correct what I put on it and always looked over my shoulder but with Trina she just let her do whatever she wanted with her outfit that she was helping out with."

"seriously letting Trina do whatever she wants? you been working for miss flower for 5 years now and Trina only worked their for 3 years now?" my brother said.

"no, Trina only been there for 2 years not 3 years. grrrr I could so..." I said frustrated

"calm down there dino." my brother said trying to calm me down.

"sorry about that."

"its fine sis."

"so what are you doing here Donate?"

"I'm just here to see how you were doing."

"donate I know you're lying. so what are you really doing here?"

okay, okay you caught me red handed I'm hiding from that crazy, redhead girl named Star that i broke up with about 2 weeks ago."

I laughed and said,"you're still hiding from her? Is she still trying to get back together with you?"

"yes she is and she is following me everywhere and won't leave me alone after I told her time and time again."

"well you can't blame me because I told you not to go out with her because she is a psycho path."

"well next time I'll listen to you."

"yeah you should next time."

"hey Lolu can I stay here for the night."

"sure. there is some leftover food in there from the other night and there are covers in the hall closet and you can sleep in the guest room if you want or sleep on the couch just make sure I'm up at 6:00."

"Okay and thanks sis for letting me stay the night here."

" No problem." I said and started to head upstairs.

as I got to the top of the stairs I heard my brother say,"Night sis."

I said out loud,"Night pain in the ass."

I heard my brother laugh and I headed into my room and got ready for bed.

then I got into my bed and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

/Lolu's p.o.v/

"Wake up dino head." I heard my brother voice say.

"why?" i said and trying to fall back asleep.

"because you got to get ready for work and it might be 6:45 right about now."

"what the hell Donate! you were supposed to get me up at six now i only have 15 minutes to get ready!" i yelled.

"sorry about that i kinda slept in." my brother said.

"sorry will not cut it and i don't want to hear what you have to say now about it now and just get out of my room and let me get ready and we will talk about this later." i said in an angry tone of voice and shot him a glare.

i hurried and took a 10 minute shower and got ready for work but didn't get to eat because i only had minutes to spare and get to work.

so i grabbed my stuff and got in my car and took off and headed to work.

As soon as i got into the studio, miss flower greeted me and said," you're late Lo, you were supposed to be here 10 minutes ago."

"sorry miss flower about that. you see I..." I said trying to tell her why I was late for work.

"i don't want to hear it just get to work on your outfit and hurry because Trina already finished her's and we people out sick today and we need to get this done by friday."

I worked on my outfit for 3 hours and finished it.

"Lo you need to pick up the pace and start another outfit and get it done soon." my boss said from her desk.

"yes..." I started to say.

until my boss interrupt me and said,"don't speak just get to work and look at Trina she is already halfway done with her 2nd outfit."

that just ticked me off and add to that i'm starving and if i don't eat soon my dino extincts are going to kick in if i don't eat soon.

"I HAD IT WITH YOU TWO, I QUIT!" I yelled and grabbed my stuff and started to head out the door.

"aw the little brat is quitting, bye bye." Trina said.

"were you going Lo you can't leave right now you have outfits to make." my boss said.

i stopped in the middle of the door and turned around.

Trina said," what are you waiting for leave, go, your certainly can't make it as a fashion assistant so go. your not needed here so go, bye don't let the door hit you on the way out." after she said that she gave me a smile.

i walked out that door and headed outside to my car and put my stuff in it and called my brother.

"hello?" my brother said

"hey bro could you do a favor for me?"

"what do you need me to do lolu and this better be good because i just met a girl at the coffee shop and she is..."my brother said and get going on and on about how hot and good-looking she is.

i just ignored my brother until he stopped talking about her.

"Are you done?" i asked my brother.

"for now, so what do you need?"

"can you come to my work and drive my car back to my house?"

"yeah, why?"

"ill tell you why later, bye." i said and hanged up my phone and put it in the car.

it only took my brother 5 minutes to get to get there.

"so Lolu what is this about?" my brother said after i gave him my car keys.

"i'll tell you later." i said

"why?"

" just go because i got something to take care of." i said

"just promise me one thing before i go?"

"what?"

"don't do anything stupid and don't show yourself okay because i don't need my sister to be taken by the government."

"Fine i'll try my hardest to not do anything stupid or reveal myself."

"good see ya later." my brother said and left.

i was going to go into the studio and go all Dino on them but i decided against it because i promised my brother despite how much they probably need me to go Dino on them but a promise is a promise.

After that i decided to walk back home and see if i could walk some of this stress off and get something to eat, because i'm starving.

my house is a two-story with 2 bedrooms and a bathroom upstairs and on the main floor is a big open living room and then a kitchen and a dining room,a bathroom and an office for me for when i'm working on my fashion designs and other stuff that is fashion related and a two car garage, so i can work on my car, which i don't like that much which it is a bright neon green mustang, and my motorcycle, which i love to ride almost all the time and it is a green and black 1965 Harley Davidson that i had to customize my self because i hated the color it was before which was pink and i don't like pink that much.

As soon i got home i came in and went into the kitchen and grabbed an apple for now and was eating the apple and looking at the news paper, until my brother came into the kitchen for something and saw me and asked,"shouldn't you still be at work?"

"no because i quit."

"what? why? Because i thought you love working at a fashion studio."

"i do, just not for a person who always looks over my shoulder and correct everything i do."

"so what you're saying is you got tired of working for her?"

"yes that what i was saying." i said i turned the page of the newspaper after i threw away the apple.

"so what are you going to do now with all this free time on your hands?"

"i don't know i think i'm going to ride my bike for a bit to blow off some steam and try to forget my problems."

"well ok." he said taking the news paper off the counter in front of me and leaning against the counter reading it.

I went upstairs and opened my door to my room.

my room is the master bedroom which the walls are a light color of green with white trim around the top and bottom of the room. my bed is a queen with a blue and green covers and pillows with two exceptions my big black and yellow ducky blanket that was given to me by my mom for my 5th birthday and my stuff animal that i'm really attached to which her name is coco and she is brown teddy bear with brown eyes and a blue bow. i also have a walk-in closet and a desk area which has my laptop on it and i have a window seating area that has a built-in storage that hold all of my books that i bought which are mystery and supernatural with some romance.

i went into my closet and grabbed my jeans and a green graphic tee and grabbed my black jacket ,that i always wear when i drive my bike, and found my black boots and sunglasses and found my cross necklace and went next door to my bathroom and changed my clothes and put on my sunglasses and necklace and headed down stairs.

as i was walking from the living room into the kitchen and was about to go into the garage when i her my brother say,"don't forget your helmet Lolu and drive safe."

"i always drive safe and i don't need that stupid helmet." i said

"Lolu don't make me put your helmet on for you." he said threateningly.

"Oh i'm so scared." i said sarcastically.

"lolu i mean it."

"yeah,yeah i will and stop being over protecting, i don't need you looking out for me i'm a big girl who taken a lot of self-defense classes." i said and walked into the garage i was about to start it when my brother said, "forgetting something?" he said while holding my keys and my helmet.

"oh yeah and thanks." i said and only grabbed my keys.

i hurried and got on my bike and started it and yelled bye to my brother and took off before he could say anything to me about my helmet and me not having it on.

my brother wasn't that over protecting until he turned 10 then from then on he was always protecting me because we never really had our mom around and i really don't know who my father is my mom never said anything about him to me and he was never around and we mainly lived with my mom's friend Linda when we were little and teenage years because i don't know why our mother was always taking trips so me and donate just mainly had each other so he just started looking out for me when he was 10 since he was the only family i had and he had.

i got on the highway and took the road that leads out of town and was driving and just thinking of what i should do now that i quit my job and was thinking about the future a bit.

i there was a truck following behind me with a stupid and impatient driver. he was following close behind me and probably thinks i'm going slow but i'm really not. i'm at least going the speed limit maybe a little under the speed limit but i wasn't going really slow and he got the bright idea to keep bumping my bike and when was going to bump into me again he decided to speed up and he rammed into me and took off and when he rammed into me he caused me to lose control of the bike and get thrown off my bike into a tree and hit my back against the tree and roll down into the ditch and then my bike flew into the same tree i got knocked into rolled down and landed on top of me which caused me to get knocked out and the last thought i had was,"i should have so listen to my brother about wearing my helmet and next time i should listen and if there will be a next time,"and then my world went dark.


	3. Chapter 3

**thanks for reading my story so far and i hope you leave me reviews. a couple things you should know about my story that i forgot to say is the x men are older so the teens are adults now and the adults are still adults just a bit older and professor in this story isn't in a wheelchair, so i hope you like even though i changed some things! **

/Logan's p.o.v/

It was a normal day like it always is. Boring, slow day. Not my favorite type of day. I like my days to be action pack, and quiet.

Everyone was talking loud, like usual and especially the new recruits at one end of the table while the Storm, Professor and Beast, was at the other end of the table talking, except me like I always do. I was trying to read the newspaper.

Since this morning I didn't have time to read it because I was training the new recruits a bit and we were all siting around the table for lunch. We were having hamburgers and french fries with a lot of ketchup. Yum!

Everyone was being so loud, so it was hard to read so I grabbed the newspaper and went into the kitchen to read. Their was some interesting things in it. Like crimes and other unknown stuff.

As I was in the kitchen and three new recruits came in for something which this three new recruits I don't like because one is so cocky and rude that I wish professor would let me straighten him out and the other two just follow him around like a lost puppy and does what he wants them to do like being rude to other students and mouthed off to the others, start fights for no reason, and finally they keep calling me old which I know i'm old but they don't need to keep bringing it up. I wish so bad that I could teach the punks a lesson and straiten them out and they wouldn't do none of the crap that they do but I can't because of professor won't allow me to.

The one of them mouthed off something to me, but I really didn't hear what he said and I just continue to read the newspaper.

Until he popped off and said,"Did you hear me, old man?"

"Even if I did I wouldn't answer you. Little punks." I said while still reading the newspaper.

Then the punk took the newspaper out of my hand and slammed it onto the table and smarted back,"Well you should because you could really learn something, old man."

"Kid you shouldn't really mess with me because i'm one of the few people who could hurt you and put you six feet under faster than anyone else. I will become your worse nightmare." I said from the chair.

Professor came in and said,"Matt to my office now and Brad and Nick go to your rooms and i'll chat with you two later."

The three punks left then I said to professor,"Chuck, you should of let me handle those punks and let me punish them."

"Logan if I want them put six feet under i'll let you know." He chuckled.

"Chuck, if you would let me handle them they wouldn't do what they always do."

"Logan, let me try my way then if I still doesn't work in a couple of months I'll maybe let you handle them." he said and left the kitchen to go upstairs to his office.

I decided to go for a ride because I really needed to blow off some steam.

I got into the garage and saw that Scott's car was there so I decided to "borrow" it for a while.

I open the garage door and started it up and I took off.

I was thinking about what I do if I ever got my hands on those punks.

I was about 3 or 4 miles away from the mansion while 5 or 6 miles away from Bayville and I was heading towards New York city.

Until I saw a white truck that was following a girl motorcyclist that was either going a bit above or below the speed limit until that dumb ass decided to keep bumping into to her with his truck then he rammed into her which caused her lose control of her bike then she go thrown off and slammed into the tree and rolled into the ditch then her bike did the same thing she did and then the white truck took off.

I hurried to that side of the road and parked the car and got out and hurried down into the ditch to see if she was okay.

She looked like she was knocked out but really couldn't tell because her bike was on top of her, so i moved the bike off of her and I turned her over and checked her pulse, she was still alive and she was still breathing.

I hurried and picked her up and put her in the back seat carefully. She looked bad. There was blood flowing everywhere. I'm going to track that dumb ass down and kick his ass to Tim-buck-to! He will regret he was even born. I got into the car and drove fast finally I found that white truck with that no good son of a bitch owns. I slid to the side of the road and jumped out. I ran into the cafe` and caught the sent to him.

I grabbed the back of his collar and pulled him up. "Are you crazy?!" He screamed. I put a crazy smile on my face. His eyes widened until they couldn't get any bigger.

"Maybe? Are you?" I said creepy.

"No dude, let me go!" He said. I growled at him.

"Then why did you run that girl off the road. She was going the speed limit. You almost killed her. Her bike landed on top of her." I growled. I stuck my claws out so he could see them. Everybody knew about mutants. Hell, everybody knew I was a mutant because I saved a few people, and they caught it on film.

"I didn't do it!" He scream. I stuck my nose up to him and took in a big whiff of his sent. He lies!

"You reack of lies. I will let you go on a warning now but if I EVER see you again you will regret it." I dropped him to the ground and turned around. I could feel that he was coming closer. I spun around and punched him in the face. I didn't even look back when I went to the car to take her back to the mansion. I felt like I needed to protect her some reason. I didn't even know the girl.

I got in and drove off towards the mansion.


	4. Chapter 4

Logan's pov

Well hell, five minutes in a car and she is already talking nonsense. She called me someone name Donate like five times. It is getting old. She tells me I'm a terrible driver. I can drive better than some people. (Half-pint).

"Donate where are we? What are you doing? Last time you drove we went into a lake. Get out of the drivers seat and let me drive. I don't wanna die!" I rolled my eyes at her mumbling annoyingness.

"Your going to die if I don't get you to the mansion." I told her.

"Your being a total idiot." She told me. Man I don't think I can handle one more minute of her annoying remarks about some guy named Donate. I wonder if they are dating. That would be funny because his girlfriend could out drive him. What if that guy was abusive? Why was she driving on a motorcycle without a helmet. Stupid girl. She could of got herself killed by doing that.

Then there is that driver who did this to her. She was going speed limit. Did that driver know her? Was she being chased? Maybe that was an ex-boy friend? Why do I feel so protective of her? I don't even know her, and the way she is mumbling she sounds like a pain in the ass.

I heard something that sounded like a 'roar'. What was that? Then I smelt the sent of something wrong. A scent I never smelt before, and I've smelt almost everything in the world. Except nasty stuff like Kurt's dirty laundry. Man Kurt keeps putting his laundry in my room as a stupid joke. He don't think I can smell his scent on them.

I turned my head and seen that there was a T-Rex in the back seat. Oh man, Scott is going to try to kill me if anything happens to his car. To bad that he can't. I stopped the barely moving car. It was having trouble moving anyways with all the weight in it. I don't think this tiny sports car was meant to hall a million pounds. I got out of the car. I tapped the dinosaur with one of my metal claws. Just in-case it tried to attack. This must be the girl she is a mutant. The dinosaur opened up it's eyes and looked at me. It seen the claws. Suddenly there was a tooth suck on my claw. My claw had sliced right to the middle.

The dinosaur made a cry of pain and pulled away. It lost the tooth though. The tooth was still on my claw. Man that was the heaviest tooth I have ever held. It was about two feet long and a foot wide. I looked at the dinosaur and it's tooth had grown back. I had trouble getting the tooth off of my middle claw. Well I guess we are going to be sitting here for a while.

She turned back to her natural form and looked up at me with blue eyes. Really looking at her she looked like my ex-girlfriend. She had Dark brownish blonde. But she just reminds me of someone. I just can't figure out who.

"Who are you? Where am I? Where is Donate?" She asked. She looked wide eye at me. She wasn't bleeding. Where did all the blood go? She looked perfectly fine.

"I don't know where your lover is and you got into a car crash since some guy pushed you off the road so I was taking you to the school my friend owns to try and help you. Then you turned into a dinosaur. So your a mutant?" I asked.

"What do you mean my lover! Donate is the total opposite of a lover he is my brother! And when I find that damned Andy I am going to beat him so bad he is going to wish he was never born! And do I have to kill you now that you know that i'm a mutant. Because I can if I need to. I will if you tell anyone." She said.

"I'm a mutant to so no you don't have to kill me." I told her. Sticking up my hand that still had the tooth sticking to my claw. She started to laugh. She thought that one of her teeth stuck to my claw is funny. That tooth is bigger than Scott's ego! And that is huge.

"It's not funny!" I told her that and she started to laugh harder.

"Yes it is your a mutant, your very strong, and you can't get my tooth out of your claw. I'm sorry but that is sad. When I can get it off in a second or two." She said to me.

"Yeah, right when a strong guy can't get it off, and you expect me to believe you can magically pull it off like it was just a simple splinter?" She smirked at me. Man I hate it when people smirk at me. She leaned up and grabbed the tooth and pulled it off like it was nothing.

What the hell? How did that just happen? "Not so cocky now are ya?" She smiled. She put the tooth in a bag and laid back down.

"Fine you did it while I couldn't. Hey I've been meaning to ask you, how did you stop bleeding when you where bleeding five minutes ago?" I asked her. She looked up at me.

"When I get hurt to the point I could die, my body transforms into a T-Rex. It heals itself. The only thing that I don't heal is if I get hit in the head it will take me a while to recover." She told me.

"Well that is really neat. Let's go back to the mansion now and make sure your all fixed up." I got back into the car and we drove off to the mansion once more.


End file.
